


Restless Souls

by CassidiL_Thiarelia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Trust Issues, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Multiverse, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidiL_Thiarelia/pseuds/CassidiL_Thiarelia
Summary: An ancient soul wanders through worlds and finds a peculiar new one, which has problems enough to give them away to other.They decide to help and meet a not so cooperative skeleton, who doesn't trust easily.Even more problems come up and pair up with a  lot of emotional garbage everyone is carrying around.The world stands close to absolute destruction through a force that still needs to be discovered and the genocide doesn't stop, too.A journey through different universes unfolds and sends this ancient soul off to finally overcome her fears and fulfil her only wish. The wish to fit in and be helpful.Friendships have to be build up, people need to deal with bad memories (and times) and trust is necessary to give. If they don't sort out their issues, will they be able to save the world? Will they ever see the sun rising again? Or is the last thing they see eternal darkness?





	1. Old habit

> "Old habits die hard, they say.
> 
> I say it is the memory that makes you hold on to those habits.
> 
> Sometimes, you go to places you were used to be
> 
> Or you talk about people you have lost but were once close to
> 
> Even if it hurts you.
> 
> Sometimes, you go to new places
> 
> Or meet new people
> 
> But do, what you have always done in old places.
> 
> Even if it does not help you.
> 
> But you don't do it out of habit, you do it because your memories force you somehow.
> 
> Until the day you forget.'' -thoughts of a wandering soul
> 
> Sad and angry about their past, about themselves, about so many things in whole existence, flies a lone creature through a world connecting corridor. Gate after gate did they open on their search.  
>  It is not the first time they would rush through the void that lies between all dimensions, universes and worlds, I fact they did it quite often many years ago. But now their motives are different. Now they search for a place to forget, do blend in. A place where they would fit in. This creature has chosen to give up their physical form, their last body was lost anyway and they always could create a new one in an instant. So they are now more like a pure soul, undefined and without shape. Maybe this journey can be their last one.  
>  Just maybe.  
>  If one would accompany them right now a sigh could be heard. They wish so full heartily for a place where no one knows them jet, where they could forget everything and every one of their past, even if it would not be exactly fair towards them who have been left behind and who are still alive.
> 
> They open a new portal, having enough of the swirling colours in eternal darkness, only being seen by very keen eyes, that would surely give them a headache if they were corporeal right now.
> 
> They land in an empty white void. ''How fitting... I could just as well settle here...'' Here in the void, they are seeable as a faint blur of thousands of multicoloured little lights, waving like heat rays on a hot summer day over the road. Their voice, light but full of grief echoes slightly in this emptiness, sounding just a bit broken. Like the voice of a girl, who just recently cried. Not that it would reach anyone anyways, right?  
>  ''Now... where exactly am I?'' The void was big, but the white void, it's equivalent was normally good to locate. That means they could find out what the closest world next to their location is. Maybe it is something new for once. Out of boredom and for convenience they materialise themselves a body for the first time in over almost a year. Out of the slowly disappearing lights steps a young looking, short woman with heel long, wavy white hair. Pale skin adding a ghostly look to her delicate features. Dark blue eyes scan their surrounding. Nothing and nobody. ''Not even the death appear here, huh?'' She shakes her head and closes her eyes, concentrating of the world's flow. She did not expect the following: She hears cries of despair, calls for help. Hundreds of souls crying out at once while seemingly doubling themselves. She gasps for air, shocked. She landed in the middle of a world in which something very weird and unsettling was happening. She way worried and curious, but something like this?  
>  She has felt something similar in her past, but slower around people of a certain race of time travellers. Especially around a certain one who tends to travel back and forth in time, changing a lot and causing a lot of trouble. People like him change the worlds they are in on a way that creates different timelines, even different universes if extreme. And this place felt like a horrible copy of this man's trace but much stronger. Like a whole multiverse of the same story told over and over again and again with thousand changes and differences.  
>  This reeks of trouble, but those souls that call for help? She can not simply ignore them. She wants to help. That is what she always has done and now it could give her a new purpose.  
>  She hums in thoughts, not noticing that her voice attracted someone who was pretty good in concealing their presence. ''This gets difficult... So many things to mess up...'' She tangles one hand in a strand of her hair, playing around with it. ''What a mess!'' Her thoughts run back to those time travellers she once met who messed around with the past for their experiments on different timelines, she still disgusts them. She, for herself, is a guardian of life and always tries to protect every soul and got quite a lot of powers but she can not fix time. So many lives and even souls were lost because of such idiots who messed with time and because she did not stop them. ''What if I fail again? Is it even the same like... back then?'' She sighs another time and reopens her eyes. Tiny tears are shimmering in her deep blue orbs, reflecting the white light of the void. ''Heya! What are you doing here? Who are you?'' She shrieks, twirls around and summons a magical barricade to protect herself while being ready to strike with her simultaneously summoned dagger.
> 
> ''Hey! Calm down! I won't harm you!'' She blinks once, twice and another time, shaking her head and even rubbing her eyes with her spare hand but what she sees stays the same. There stands a talking, friendly smiling skeleton right in front of her. They, according to its voice a male, may not be formed human anatomically correct and the smile was rather a permanent grin, but still... He wears the clothes of an artist, on his back a gigantic brush and has one hand extended, probably for a handshake. And did he just blink after what his 'eyes' changed? Very weird. ''I'm Ink! Who are you?'' She does not drop her guard but at least shifts her dagger on his place on her belt and wipes away her protectionary field. ''Uhm... Hello. Nice to meet you, I guess?'' She reluctantly takes his hand in hers and receives a gentle squeeze and a wet feeling on her skin. ''Ah... sorry!!'' He retracts his hand and wipes it off on his clothes while she stares at her own. Black paint. A faint smile steals it's way onto her face while the skeleton, called Ink, chuckles amused. ''Sorry again. Hehe. But you should have seen your face, uh, eh...?'' ''Call me Cassidi.'' ''Alright. Cassidi...'' He seriously pulls out a pen and scribbles her name on his scarf. Cassidi blinks. ''Are you what I think you are?'' ''I'm a skeleton monster and a protector of the Au's!'' He bounces around while exclaiming this. This guy, who was just as 'tall' as herself, was surely energetic and enthusiastic. ''Ehm... so... a monster? I'm not used to talking monsters who give themselves friendly... Or talking monsters at all...'' She said this as friendly as possible while being confused and amused at the same time. ''Not wanting to offend you, but... how's that? I mean... Skeleton monsters are necromancy products just as ghouls and similar creatures. Normally at least. And their only purpose is to attack those who come near. I never heard one articulate itself clearly.'' Her company tilts his head and frowns. ''Where do you come from? Monsters here are a race of people just like humans. Not entirely like humans but still. And we are mostly magic. ...'' He pauses and zones seemingly out for a short while. ''Umm... okay?'' He snaps out of his thoughts with a bright smile. ''Oh, where were I?'' ''Monsters being magic?'', she guesses. ''Yes, right! We consist of majorly magic and only tiny bits of physical matter! If that answers your question.'' It did not entirely but she chooses to let it slip. She always could collect more information on a later point. ''It is... enough. And... hum... Where I'm from monsters are no people, you know? They are... mostly, beasts. Animal-like creatures that attack people and kill them. Sometimes because they're hungry sometimes because they're in rage or just are naturally brutal. So they get hunted and killed. Some can get tamed and used for transportation or even as pets..'' Seeing his rather shocked look she feels bad for having told him this fact. ''Sorry... Other worlds, other circumstances.''  
>  ''Did you, too?'' ''What?'' She is confused again and blinks a few times while he is staring at the white floor. ''Kill monsters.'' She sighs. ''Unfortunately yes. I usually tried to scare them rather away, but it wasn't always possible. It is often too dangerous to let them roam around. I've seen many people die because of monsters.'' ''Sorry to hear that.'' She shakes her head. ''Mostly humans who did their part to the creatures miserable existence. Some of them deserved it probably, and some of the monsters didn't. I hate seeing anyone die and hate killing. I don't let it happen if it isn't entirely necessary.'' He nods. ''I can understand this... You see... Some of the universes I protect have problems with humans on a killing spree. Sometimes leading to completely emptied timelines. They even can reset them and restart.'' ''Hu? What do you mean with that?'' He does not answer.  
>  ''You know, I think you should meet some of my friends!!!'' He exclaims and grasps both of her hands. ''Eh???'' He giggles and jumps around a bit. ''You have nothing else to do, right? And besides, I heard you mumbling about wanting to help!'' Did this guy not even want to know more about her before he takes her anywhere else?  
>  Ink moves one hand to his back and pulls his gigantic brush from there. ''Now watch!'' He swipes it down, leaving a multicoloured stripe in middle air. ''Nice way... What else you got on powers?'' Curious she musters the skeleton. ''I can create and restore everything. Well... besides the death of course.'' She stifles a short laugh. What he just said was impossible, there are not exactly many people with creationary powers. And especially no monsters. ''After you, Cassidi!'' She nods and steps through the portal, finding herself once again in one of the void corridors, Ink right behind her. ''This way! Follow my lead!'' He rushes forward, easily followed by her.
> 
> After a very short while following him she senses something strange, like a world, that is getting torn apart and consumed by darkness. ''Hey, hold on!'' She stops and looks around, trying to locate where the feeling came from. ''Ink?'' The artist has not noticed her and is already gone. ''Great...'' The sensation gets stronger and so she tracks it down, creating soon a new portal, once again alone but absolutely following her old habits. Always being there where problems are and always trying to help no matter what it may cost her. And off she is.  
>  Ink, on the other hand, notices her absence too late to follow her. Knowing that not everyone would greet her friendly he starts looking for her while blaming himself for being so careless. After all, he can not know how she reacts to others, even though he felt friendliness within her.


	2. The bugg

"A truly peaceful existence is nothing but a mere dream.  
A dream of a sleeping goddess.  
She tried everything to achieve her goal.  
But in the end Not even her could betray faith.  
None can ever banish death completely, illnesses won't ever be extinguished  
And darkness can't be cast aside for ever.   
Where is light, there are shadows. And where is life there will always lurk death.  
And war." ~ Gillius chronic, entry 13., unknown author

Some days previously was Ink watching the Au's out of the white void, worried about some troubles that recently had occurred as he suddenly got company. "Quite the View, I must say." In a swift movement the artist Turns around and looked a bit surprised and shocked at the newcomer. A hooded figure stood with crossed arms before him, much taller than himself. "Urm... Hello?!"   
"You are the one called Ink Sans." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Calm and monotone. "Yes. And you-" The stranger stopped him in mid sentence.   
"The current Problems will get worse. No worry, however, because you're getting a visitor from far away."   
Ink tried to get a better look in the strangers face, who just uncrossed his arms.   
"You're a visitor, too. Where-" "Forget it already and listen! When she arrives it is important, that you explain her as much as possible and show her these worlds problems. Be nice and watch her. She tends to do silly things. Am I understood?" The smaller nodded slightly confused and scared. "But..." Another time his question was prevented by a harsh gesture. "Out there are things those you've never even thought about. Let me tell you something..."

While the protector of the Aus listened to the strangers words, the timeline he actually was watching worsened at once.   
Ink probably would have panicked if he had seen what was going on.

Deep in the kings castle, more exactly in the so called Last Corridor, stepped a small human child in quick pace towards their last monster fight. They knew too well what would happen next and grinned terrifying.   
They had searched in every corner of the Underground to kill every possible monster. A full genocide run laid behind them. And now they just had to get rid of the comedian again. After this, so they thought, they restart and set everyone free once again, just to see their and mostly his reaction when they destroy everyone on the surface. Oh, He surely was boiling with anger again.   
They chuckled amused while coming to a halt.  
There right in front of them he stood, not even bothering to cover himself in shadows any more. His hands in his blue jacket's pockets and with blank eyes. "Hello again, Sansy!", they chirped with even wider growing smile.

After all those times Sans had seen this, had killed the kid, had been killed himself, he wasn't exactly in the mood to hold his monologue. Why should he even? Not that they wouldn't know it already by heart or that they would ever be interested in his words at all. They won't ever give up.   
This run, he only talked once to them right after they stepped out of the Ruins. Only to Take a quick check in their LV and amount of dust on them. To estimate whether they're on genocide or just a neutral run.

"Let's just get to the point." He had enough of all this. This kid, the dust spreading everywhere, seeing the others die over and over again, the judgement... And without any further warning he started his attack.  
Round after round of attacks were dodged by the kid. They knew his patterns too well by now. He only could save his energy as much as possible and wait until they finally have enough of this Fight and go back to the beginning of the story.   
His karmic retribution drained their HP another time to zero and Sans took a deep breath when their red soul shattered for the seventh time.  
Just then he noticed a movement in the floor, close to the window to his right. A flower had popped up there. "What?"   
The flower shrinks a bit back into the ground, the tiny face it has showing fear. "Just to inform you, trash back, something is wrong." Sure had he noticed that the kid took especially long to reset this time. Nothing to worry, they had quitted before when they were bored, but they always returned sooner or later.   
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He didn't get any word the flower said and was everything but interested in his annoying nagging. "Whatever.... Listen, 'Flowey', I don't care."   
Flowey hissed annoyed and retracted back into ground, just to reappear right before the skeleton's feet. "You really didn't listen? EVERYTHING IS FALLING APART, YOU IDIOT!" Flowey screamed with the same frustration Sans had himself enough of. "And how so?" Finally, the soulless flower had his attention. "To explain it another time, I was at the throne room as the light suddenly changed. Taking a look at the barrier, I noticed those cracks. Red and black, their rims overflowing with numbers." That was hard to believe but the flower pulled out one of his roots and pointed it on something behind Sans back.

Risking a quick look in that direction Sans was able to see what he meant and sighed. "Well, shit. And now?" Flowey hissed another time. "What do I know?! You tell me!"   
With racing thoughts both looked at each other. "We should leave!" "Nah. Ya know what? I'm gonna go and take a look at that. Wait here!" "Tsh! The hell I'm doing! I'm out, trash back!" He earned a half-hearted chuckle. "Don't lose your petals when you leafe!" "Hahaha. Very funny. Idiot...."   
But the skeleton already used a shortcut towards the mysterious cracks. Not daring to enter the next room the same way, he used the more common way on foot.   
The closer he got to the barrier, the darker everything became. At some point Sans wasn't able to see a single thing.   
Suddenly he got the feeling of something watching him out of the pitch black darkness before him.   
What ever lurked there, it was dangerous. A loud growl emitted from there and Sans backed off. Using a shortcut back into Judgement Hall and away from that thing.   
He stumbled backwards when landing beneath Flowey who did wait against bis own words. Panting exhausted he looked down at the flower. "We... Need a reset." "What is there?", Flowey asked, now curious about what scared obviously even Sans. "I don't know and don't want to find it out."   
He teleported them both into the empty resort. Needing desperately a break, Sans leaned against a nearby wall. "To bad. I can't reset since Frisk has fallen and as long they don't reset..." "Yeah, I got it! Geez.... Let me think!"

Meanwhile, Ink had received a lot of information about the women that was about to visit this world. Now he only needed to wait and then meet her soon. Impatiently he paced up and down, waiting for the new presence to arrive.   
The stranger however had already left to the voids part, where he knew she would step out of her portal.   
Unnoticed and his form, covered by his long cape, unseen he followed her gentle voice. He had his own presence still covered and watched her from afar. It had been long, that he had lastly spoke to her or even seen her.   
At least a part of him didn't even know her so far. But the active side of him was happy to see her. "She still uses that old body...''   
His silent words didn't reach her and he smiled over her deep concentrated state.   
He had not seen directly her, but people of this world interacting with the white haired woman. Monsters that were often confused by her. Her soul is after all one of a kind. But her open hearty behaviour should hold her mostly safe. He waited until Ink arrived before setting off to another place.

"It comes from outside....'' The sudden statement made Flowey flinch and glare at his skeletal company. "What you don't say! Idiot. Of course, it does! Did you really take long to figure it out?'' The flower monster tilted his head grinning widely. "Are you really that stupid? Or did you sleep the last fifteen minutes?!''   
He didn't even try to be of help.

Sans pushed himself away from the wall his grin frozen on his face. "You got it, flower-boy.'' He only got a few steps far as Flowey hissed at him again. ''Hey! Where are you going?!'' ''Home.''   
''But-'' He couldn't even start his rant about Sans being useless and lazy as everything went dark.  
A few seconds later the light was back, but they were no longer at the resort. They were back at the Corridor. ''A reset?'' Flowey stammered a no, halfway retracted into ground. Around were even more cracks than before. ''No good.'' Everything shattered into pieces. ''Get us out here!!'' But the shortcut didn't work. The floor started to fall down and so did they.


	3. A weird soul

"And so life's soul was shattered by their swords.  
One part was cast into a huge magical crystal. Another was used to create a sword and dagger that would be able to destroy life in coming times and the last one was caged in the soulless body of a newborn gillic child.  
Her friend will be her guard who is supposed to destroy her if necessary.   
She never shall regain her powers and memories.  
I wish I could change it." - Grand Chronic, Entry 12. A world guardian

She does not know how long the void corridor is, neither where she lands when reaching the end. But nonetheless she carries on, following the voices she heard before.  
Suddenly, she steps out of the twirling light and into darkness. The sensation of falling washes over her. 

Sans is falling. Fast and deep.   
Telling himself over and over again it only would be a dream. He already had worse dreams but this one sure is sickening. Sans comes fast to the conclusion that he hasn't got the stomach for this.   
When he wakes up, he finds himself once again back in the Corridor. Laying on the cold floor tiles. Alone.   
And still feeling sick like after a roller coaster ride.   
After he managed to stand, he looks around. Everything is back to normal, as it seems. "Weird... Looked like a bugg. At least it's over." He stares out of one of the windows, not really interested in the view but sunken in his thoughts. Was the genocide run aborted again? Will something like this bugg, glitch or whatever the hell that was, reappear in other timelines?   
A loud thud rips him out of his thoughts and gathers his full attention. Probably did the kid return. Sans looks in the direction the noise came from and spots a small body laying on the golden tiles.   
Recognizing neither the long white hair nor their dark blue dress, he approaches the person who seemingly tripped and fell. Slowly and warily.   
"Hey, kiddo? You're alright?", he asks as he reached them and grouches down next to them.

They groan, manage to sit up and hold their head with the hand they don't already need to hold their balance. "If you're no few thousand years old, refrain from calling me that.... Ouch... Why do I always need to fall...?" She, he just chooses to use that pronoun, rambles on about being unlucky and clumsy before she even looks at him. "I am actually quite surprised you noticed and ... followed..." She hesitates, tilts her head and scans his attire.

"Different clothes? Your eyes... Ehm? Excuse me, but do you have a twin?" He feels his pinprick like eye lights shrink. "No? You really hit your head, hu?" Sans has another look over her.   
She looks like a human, but compared to the kid he knows, awfully pale. Her skin is almost as white as bone. Or snow. He chuckles involuntarily.   
"I met someone who looked very similar to you... My headache comes from traveling through void. I know why I dislike that place. What is so funny?" "Nothing, Snow White." She sighs and shakes her head in disapproval. "Wrong hair colour, skeleboy. But nice try."   
The gentle feminine voice gives away hints of kindness and worry and if he's right grief as well.

"Anyway... You're human, right? I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." He stood up an is now extending a hand towards her.   
She looks a bit skeptical at it but reaches out to let him pull her on her feet. And of course would Sans not be himself, if he pulls no trick in such a situation. His whoopee cushion goes off, causing himself to chuckle again and her at least to smile faintly.   
"I'm pleased to meet you Sans. I am, however, no human. It would be a lot easier if I were..." Both frown for different reasons.

For the first time, Sans checks upon her stats and now it is him who gets a headache.   
Her soul, a blur of colours, isn't even properly to be seen and glitching out but definitely an upside down faced heart.   
Her LV jumps back and forth between zero and somewhat over hundred, leaving even her other stats illegible. "What the heck? What is wrong with your soul?" He didn't even want to say that, but it simply slips over his teeth. This was really no human soul. "My soul? Why are you asking me about my soul?" She sounds offended. "Have a look at it yourself! Geez..." He slowly massages his bony temples with both hands, trying to get rid of the stitching headache, that appeared already after a short look at her weird glitching soul. "What the hell? No one can look at a soul under normal circumstances. Especially not at their own and not at mine. What are you talking about?" She crosses her arms, lips pressed thin together and a dangerous glinting in her otherwise dark eyes. "I would understand a certain amount of acknowledgment of my souls presence if you would be a demon. But I know you are not. So, care to explain, Sans?" Her eyes are now of a more greenish light blue colour.   
He just shrugs, observing her but he has seen too much cruelty to be afraid of her or her burning up energy, which he was able to feel as a prickling sensation on and in his bones.   
"Every monster can see and attack every soul. That's normal. If you concentrate on your very culmination of your being, you're able to summon it out of your body."   
Sans suppresses a yawn, suddenly feeling tired. "Some monsters have special abilities that trap souls on different ways. For example gravity manipulation. You understand?" She blinks a few times but nods. "I understand, what you are saying, but that is simply impossible! Souls are without matter. That is sort of their purpose. That what is left behind after dying and passes on to afterlife. And not even there can a soul be harmed if you don't use a reaper's weapon. Not even demons harm souls. They just eat it and take their energy! Holy..."   
She throws her arms up in the air, causing her long wide sleeves to fall down on her shoulders, revealing light blue thin lines, forming symbols unknown to him, on her left arm and four crossed ellipses on her left hand.   
"Well, other worlds other circumstances, I guess!" The sudden change of attitude to the topic soul hits the skeleton of guard. "Alright then? You mentioned you have met someone who looked like me? What's his name?" She crosses her arms. "Ink. Fitting his attire, must I say." Sans hums, suppressing another yawn. "I might have met him once, too. Dunno. To many resets."   
Her arms drop and her lips part slightly.   
"Anyway, where you're coming from?" Hands stuffed in pockets he leans against one of the pillars. "A far away world was my last... home. Wait, are you changing the subject on purpose?" "I'm trying to understand what you are, Snow White. Your soul glitches, has all known attributes according to the colours but is shaped like monsters. Upside down heart."   
A long and heavy sigh escapes her. "That is most likely the weirdest thing I ever heard, but if you say so? By the way, I'm called Cassidi. Could you.... explain me more about souls how they are here and about the resets?"  
"Tibia honest, I don't see why I should..." "Because I'm new here?" The skeleton snorts somehow amused. "Listen, Cassidi, that is the problem. You're new and I don't know what you're gonna do and what your role is. And that isn't exactly, heh... A chill factor, you know?" This time he couldn't hold back his yawn.   
"Never mind then, if you think I'm a treat. I came here because I felt something terrible was going on... Guess I have to ask the free spirits...."   
She twirls around, facing now the corridors entrance, where usually the kid entered. But still speaks to him. "I think you should go home and sleep. You sound tired." "Heh... I'm actually bone tired."  
Unfortunately, Sans couldn't tell if this really is a reset or not, that makes him reluctant to return home. Probably everyone was still dead and Snowdin empty. Absolutely not inviting. Maybe taking the long way would be an option. If there weren't this one thing.  
"Maybe I should go home, but you too. I can't use another troublemaker here." "You don't even know me but you are already judging me? How nice. But if you don't want any additional help? Fine. I'm still creeped by this anyway."  
A small orange semi see through stone is pulled out of a nearly invisible pocket on her dress by her. Light reflects on its surface but she stares down at it with a frown. "Weird... How did that happen?" Sans could feel and see her energy rising. What ever play of power it has been before it was nothing compared to the energy she now is transferring into the stone and probably even this is far away from her actual power.   
With every second she is becoming even more of a treat. In his opinion at least.   
What is she doing there anyway?   
"Hm... I fear my way out is not accessible right now. My portal stone is cracked without reason and I can't repair it. Sorry, skelly, but you got to live with my presence here for some while." She smiles on an apologetic way.   
"You're kidding me, right?" Receiving a shaking of head he can do nothing but sigh.

Probably it would be the best then, if he would watch over her. Besides, that soul was just to intriguing and combined with the strong magic, she obviously got, is there surly a lot of interesting stuff to learn of and about her.  
"Alright... Don't stray around. I'm taking you with me, Snow White." Her smile grows a bit brighter and she nods while following him to the exit.

"You won't stop calling me that so fast, hm?" "Nope!"


	4. Misjudgement

"There always have been creatures with great power.  
Such of destruction and such of creation.   
It is not possible to simply decide them I to good and bad and so often people have been misjudged due to this.  
A seal was made to control those with great powers but because of the seal they forgot how to control their own energy.  
Even bigger threads have been created by this. But still do only few try to redeem for the pain they caused.  
One was cast away by the Congress of Gods, because of having lost control.   
Even though it was never their fault, it us said they try everything for redemption." - Entry ####, Grand Chronic

"I hate elevators..." She looks at the subject of her speech. Calling that look suspiciously would be an understatement.  
"Me too.... But it's not even working.... Looks like we're taking the real long way..." The elevator isn't a sign for anything, just an annoying fact for the tired skeleton.   
"Would you mind telling me more about this place?" Unsure if he should see it as positive, having a conversation after both have been quiet during their way through the castle, or if it's just annoying.   
They had met the usual Whimsalots, Final Froggits Woshuas and others that live in the castle. Cassidi had listened to the story they had to tell. Curious and polite had she paid attention to their words while obviously scanning every detail of the monsters themselves.  
"Ribbit. Ribbit. (You come from the wrong direction.)Ribbit! (Welcome!)" "Do you know the story?" "Let us tell you..." "A long time ago, two races ruled over the world." "Humans and Monsters." "Ribbit... (But one day...)" "... War broke out." "Ribbit. Ribbit.(The humans were victorious and cast the monsters away)." "Since then monsters are forced to live behind a barrier under Mt. Ebbot." She made a face and frowned. "How comes it, that humans are the same everywhere I go?" After that, they proceeded faster.  
"Fine... The Underground is divided in five main areas. We're currently in the kings castle, after which only lays the barrier. Ahead is the Core, through which we need to pass to reach Hotland. Before we finally reach my home in Snowdin, we go through Waterfall and beyond Snowdin are the Ruins... And... before you ask, our king Asgore is bad at naming things. And we just reached the Core..."  
"This... radiates literally danger... Creepy." She only peeked into the gloomy hall before them and shudders already. "Yep. Gotta deal with it." "Urg... So... What about the barrier? Is there no way to destroy it?" Overcoming her fear she takes a few testing steps on the long bridge. "There is." "No need to be so unfriendly..." But Sans doesn't even care how blunt he sounds. He's to tired for anything right now. "And why, Mr. grumpy-ton, has no one broken it so far?" He sighs. "I see, what you did there... I'm not in the mood for explaining things... so for short, we need seven human souls for it. We have six."   
They stand now near the end of the bridge and a huge creature, covered in the room's darkness, approaches them slowly. "Uh... Okay? What now?!" "Sing a lullaby... Knight Knight usually just falls asleep..."

She mumbles a bit for herself, trying to find something properly but stays clueless.   
While the huge armored monster draws near she stumbles backwards and dangerously close to the edge of the bridge.   
"Watch out!" But neither does she react to Sans's call, nor does his effort to turn her blue work. She falls off with a screech.   
"That... was a short visit..."   
Knight Knight mumbles an excuse but before Sans can answer the flapping of wings interrupts him. "That was close..." Cassidi, carried by four pairs of gigantic wings, emerges from the darkness underneath them and lands graceful behind the knight.   
"So... Ehm... Any questions?" The monsters stare at her.   
"Welp... That settles it then. I don't think humans have wings." The armored creature shakes his head and picks up his weapon he had dropped previously. "I didn't want to attack a fellow monster. I am sorry."   
For a second, Sans could swear to see swear drops forming on her temples. "Don't. It is alright." "Those were unsuspected." Sans has teleported right behind her and is now mustering her wings. He could easily tell the main wings between her shoulder blades apart from the other, much smaller pairs.   
While the main wings are almost the double length of her height and double as wide on the widest part than her small body, the others, one pair over the main one and the other two below, are down to only half the size. What still doesn't make them small.  
"Miie!!! How did you do that?! He is still blocking the path!" He definitely hasn't thought on her possible reaction to his shortcut. "Wait... You can not teleport, can you?" He grins while dodging her wings as she turns towards him. "I might." She sighs and shakes her head, before she has to make room for Kight Knight to pass through.   
Both watch him leave. "You seem a bit more relaxed." "Monsters on the watch while staying calm are a good sign." "For what?" "For a reset. That way..." Sans proceeds through the halls of Core.  
"Didn't you wear a dress before falling?" He just noticed, that her long black and dark blue dress was replaced by a light blue shirt that was only tied in her neck above the first wings and below the last pair, revealing her back to make place for her wings to move and also she is wearing jeans now. "I hate flying while wearing a dress. It is sort of uncomfortable. Besides some bad memories considering perverted idiots. So I manifested this clothes while sending my dress, hopefully, home." Her powers seem to be quite interesting. More to find out.   
"Hu... Hey, Snow White?" Her hissing at him is accompanied by a harsh flapping of her wings, what causes a few feathers to fly past him, one scratching his left temple. They are unusual stable and sharp for feathers. "What?!"  
"Heh... Thanks for not attacking Knight knight." "What? Is that all? Why should I? I wasn't really attacked by him, only intimidated..."   
"Reason enough for others.", he murmurs quietly  
"I try to protect live as long as possible. I fight if I must, however."   
"For what reasons?" Sans has stopped his tracks and turned around to her, now watching her reaction. "To protect those who deserve or need to be protected. To save others, or myself from being hurt."   
"Would you kill?" A careful but needed question.  
"Not as long I have the possibility to avoid that. Even if not... It takes a lot to get me to kill another being.", she answers with a thoughtful expression and tilted head.  
"So you rather would sacrifice yourself?"   
She laughs a short humorless laugh. "And I thought you wouldn't even care, just seeing me as potential thread. Yes, Sans. I already did sacrifice myself. I can't redeem some faults I did against my will and better judgment. But I try to and that is why I am here."   
"Heh... Seems we both misjudged each other." Her companion chuckles slightly.  
"Was that an apology for being a jerk?"   
"Let's see it as a beginning of one." "Oh... great." He shrugs. "Sorry for being a jerk, Cassidi." She smiles her expression much softer than before. "Accepted."

They proceed deeper into the Core and the more monsters they meet the faster each notices that Undergrounds judge is in company of a non-human stranger and the more relaxed Sans becomes.   
He talks to them and realizes the absence of rumors of a human child roaming around until he is finally sure that they did reset.   
Now he is just hoping not to run into Mettaton, because the somewhat human looking girl at his side has gotten rid of her wings again out of pragmatism. They took too much place and the activated lasers nearly injured them already a few times before they even reached the next elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a lot of things. Multiverse rescue, Christmas party Au, Various fanfictions and other comics (mostly the combination of characters)  
> The main character had a long story of development during the last couple of years in a Rpg and somehow she fits perfectly into Undertale (in my opinion at least, even if she is somewhat overpowered without restrictions).  
> Also to be found on wattpad.


End file.
